Creatures of the Night the Endthe Beginning
by Rabukurafuto
Summary: Rangiku and Orihime might have forgotten María and Seia, but María and Seia have not forgotten Rangiku and Orihime. The aftermath of Bleach: Creatures of the Night. Yuri. Complete.


_**BLEACH**__**暗黒の神話 **__**THE END/THE BEGINNING**_

_**Bleach: Creatures of the Night the End/the Beginning**_

_Note: This is a girls love story, and there will be scenes of a graphic sexual nature. If girls love does not interest you then please do not read this story._

Orihime Ino'ue could no longer hold back. The tears came hot and fast, and Rangiku Matsumoto-san gently held her face to her voluminous breasts.

"There! There, there, there!" Rangiku-san said kindly as Orihime began to sob. "Cry it out, you little cutie! I'll just hold you close to my chest till you're done!"

Orihime was confused. Grateful, jealous, sad, and confused.

First of all, there was Kuchiki-san. Brave, beautiful, noble Kuchiki-san. The Shinigami woman was able to cheer up Kurosaki-kun with her presence alone. Even after that series of ordeals with Captain Aizen's cruel deception, the merciless assault of the Bounts, and the savage Hollow invasion of Soul Society, Kuchiki-san was unfazed and remained strong as ever. Could Orihime have shown such resolve? She didn't think so. She could never cheer Kurosaki-kun up like Kuchiki-san either. Orihime couldn't fight, couldn't support her friends, couldn't do anything. Was it any wonder that she envied Kuchiki-san so? When she at home, all alone with her thoughts, the envy pressed down upon her unrelentingly.

There was something else though, something Orihime couldn't explain. Ever since the Hollow invasion her every dream had been graced by a haunting beauty with rich ebony skin, long glossy black hair, and intelligent golden eyes. This phantasmal woman and Orihime could touch hands, kiss, undress, and make love. Sometimes the dreams would grow more surreal, and the woman's voluptuous breasts would be expressing milk and Orihime would suckle at her like a newborn with a mother, or the woman would reveal a long erect penis rising lustfully from her crotch. Orihime found that even at their strangest, her dreams were consistently erotic and pleasant. At the height of orgasm, Orihime could whisper "Seia-san…" Then she would awaken, the cleft between her legs slick with her release and her heart aching with an inexplicable sense of deep loss. Sometimes it was so bad that she would cry after waking up, and she had no idea who Seia-san was.

Orihime wondered what the Seia-san dreams meant. Was she really a lesbian? That made no sense though; she loved Kurosaki-kun. She couldn't imagine doing half of the things she did nightly with Seia-san in her dreams with Kurosaki-kun though. It was more than a little frightening, the thought of sex with him. Maybe that's what her dreams meant, that she was uneasy about male sexuality? Orihime somehow doubted that.

Rangiku-san had just said it was a release to say what was on her mind, so she had explained her anxieties about Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun to her. The glamorous blonde Shinigami woman had been bathing in Orihime's bathroom, and took that time to come out, naked, and start tickling Orihime to cheer her up. Then Orihime found herself pinned beneath Rangiku-san wet, dripping body. A wealth of feels had churned inside Orihime then. Rangiku-san's figure was about the same as Seia-san's and the situation was almost too close to one of Orihime's dreams for comfort. She had started to cry and Rangiku-san held her head to her soft breasts, Rangiku-san whispering soothing words to her.

Orihime looked up from Rangiku-san bosom tearfully, but at least she had stopped sobbing. Rangiku-san _felt_ so much like Seia-san. Her pulse began to beat faster. The room suddenly felt much warmer. She closed her eyes.

_Seia-san…_

"There now, isn't that better to let it all out?" Rangiku-san asked from far away.

Orihime didn't realize what had happened until after the fact. Her soft lips were pressed against a similar softness. She opened her eyes and found herself face-to-face with Rangiku-san, her blue eyes wide with surprise. It dawned on Orihime that she was kissing Rangiku-san!

She broke away, scooting back from her friend, a blush deeply tingeing her features. Rangiku-san looked back at her, her surprise fading to a cheeky smile. "Ah! I'm sorry Rangiku-san! I don't know what came over me…"

"Sorry?" Rangiku-san asked with an arched eyebrow. "Don't be. You're a good kisser, Orihime. I sure am jealous of any guy you hook up with. But I _did_ offer you to take a bath with me earlier. Change your mind?"

Orihime looked away, memories of her strange dreams returning, along with the sadness. More tears began to flow. She admitted everything about the dreams, about Seia-san, to Rangiku-san. She felt terribly embarrassed to account the intimate details, but there was a sense of relief too.

"Wow," Rangiku-san said when Orihime had finished.

"Do you know what it might mean?" Orihime asked her. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Orihime, if you fancy girls then there's nothing wrong with that," Rangiku-san answered with a smile.

"But…I still like Kurosaki-kun too…"

"So you like guys _and_ girls. It's not unusual. I know from personal experience that both have great things to offer."

"I…" Orihime looked away, unsure of what to say.

"You know, I had a funny dream a while back too," Rangiku-san said offhandedly. "I was making love to a sexy little thing named María, I think, but she was an Arrancar."

"An Arrancar?" Orihime found the idea of making love to an Arrancar horrifying, but the only ones she knew were those two monsters from earlier, the pale man Ulquiorra and the hulking brute Yammy.

"María was a good Arrancar though," Rangiku-san said. "It's weird, but she had no mask at all. I knew she was an Arrancar though because of her Hollow hole."

Rangiku-san nodded. "That was a pretty nice dream actually. I wish I had sexy dreams like you're having. This Seia sounds amazing."

"Yeah, she does." Orihime sighed and allowed herself a glimpse of Rangiku-san's naked body. The woman was unbelievably beautiful, her white skin flawless, her ginger hair shining, her firm breasts full, her toned hips round. She was remarkably similar to the succubus of her dreams in figure. A powerful heat stirred in Orihime's loins…

She averted her eyes, feeling ashamed of herself. Why was she into women all of a sudden? She never thought like that before her dreams.

"Orihime, were you checking me out just now?" Rangiku-san asked with a flirty chuckle. "I don't mind at all…"

"No, please, Rangiku-san," Orihime pleaded. "Don't do this to me. I'm not comfortable…"

"Okay, okay," Rangiku-san answered gently. "So, let's get our minds focused on something else. Hey, I'm pretty hungry now. Wanna get something to eat?"

Orihime was relived. She wasn't sure she could take much more of Rangiku-san's flirting and luscious body. Preparing something for her guest would take her mind off of Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, and Seia-san.

* * *

The place was called "Chamon Jikuto". It was a battered, sturdy one-story building the color of gunmetal squatting in the lower levels of the magnificent city. Even the ritzy political capital of the Empire of Greater Remuran had its bad elements, and Chamon Jikuto was one of those elements.

The huge blood-red sun was slowly setting high above the surface, the upper levels of Boumindou bathed in the characteristic red glow that gave it its name. The towering skyscrapers cast long shadows across the streets as people marched about in their tasks. Many people were leaving their jobs for dinner and drinks. Down in the lightless lower levels, none of that was visible. Most wouldn't be seen at Chamon Jikuto, except for the most desperate.

Two of the most desperate in all of Remuran walked into Chamon Jikuto under the permanent artificial night.

The door opened and closed, ringing the electric door chime. Chamon Jikuto's interior was thick with smoke and the sharp scent of cheap beer and wine. The patrons drank, ate, played card games, watched sports on television, listened to music, or sat there in a stupor. Chairs were scattered about, but there were table booths at the walls, and the large _U_-shaped bar had many chairs bolted around it.

The two new patrons were clad in heavy red cloaks and hoods, one much taller than the other. It wasn't too unusual; Remuran had a cool temperature, even in Boumindou where the sun regularly shined. Heavy clothing was normal for most people.

The duo silently slid into a booth seat, and began to converse. That in and of itself wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that, rather than speaking in Emu, they spoke in Japanese. There were people in Boumindou who spoke Japanese fluently, but they were all part of the upper classes; the lower classes weren't expected to understand any language other than Emu.

"I can't take it any more!" the shorter patron hissed in a high, irate tone. "How long are we gonna sneak around Remuran?"

"Not any longer if all goes well today," the taller spoke calmly in a voice deep and intellectual. "Even then we won't be totally safe; people in other realms might want to capture us and return us to Remuran if they knew who we really were."

An attractive Pidaku waitress wearing a tiny blue skirt and a midriff-baring blouse approached the booth, her ginger cat's tail waving to and fro. Balanced in her furry hand was a plate with drinks.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked pleasantly.

"I'll have water for now," the taller one requested.

"Warm blood for me," the shorter said.

"Gotcha." The pretty waitress sauntered off, her perky buttocks swaying seductively. Both women watched her for a moment, and then turned back to each other. They were waiting for someone at eighteen o'clock. It was now ten minutes to eighteen.

The two women wore crimson cloaks and hoods to disguise themselves, but they served as a striking identifier, for anyone looking for a pair dressed in such garb. The drinks, water and blood, arrived and were placed before the two. Neither touched their beverages. Those too were identifiers. Red cloaks and hoods, water and blood.

The chime went off again. An adolescent Hantomu girl walked up to the table the hooded ones were sitting at. She was short and slim with short black hair and pretty eyes. Her face was cute and mischievous. She wore a red shirt and tan shorts.

"Hey there," the girl said jovially. "Water and blood, eh? I prefer beer."

"Do you want to join us?" the taller woman asked.

"No; I've got a better place."

The taller woman nodded to her companion. "I think we'll join you."

Both drank down their drinks and left a combined total of 250 futo before rising to follow the girl out of Chamon Jikuto and into the alleys of Boumindou. They walked for some time in the fading light, none of them uttering a word.

After half an hour of winding through alleys and crossing streets, the trio arrived at a warehouse at the end of a dock. It was a condemned building, long ago abandoned by the original owners. The young girl rapped her hand lightly and quickly on the door.

"Password?" a young male voice asked from behind the door.

"Heroic," the girl responded confidently.

There was a click, and the warehouse's new owners opened the door. The trio ducked inside quickly.

The interior was dingy and partially lit. A motley group of people stood at the ready, scrutinizing the hooded figures grimly. A young Hantomu man with long brown hair and a black open jacket walked up to them. A silver saber hung gleaming from his belt.

"So you're the ones who contacted us earlier," he said. The girl in the green shirt hopped off to squat on a pile of rubble in an almost predatory fashion behind him. "What are your names?"

The taller figure drew back her hood, revealing a beautiful dark-skinned woman with golden eyes framed by spectacles and glossy black hair tied into a long ponytail. "Seia Kazama," she said.

The shorter removed her hood next, showing herself to be young girl with short spiky dark brown hair and hard brown eyes. "María Susana."

* * *

The bus ran along at a steady pace under the full moon. It was the only natural light, which Mion Hoshi was very grateful for. Artificial light was annoying, but tolerable compared to direct sunlight. Moonlight was fine too. Mion found it quite relaxing.

She sat in the back, the only passenger still inside. The driver was a silent, gaunt man, sitting strait in his seat. He was a rather frightening sort, but Mion knew him fairly well. He was like her, a creature of the night.

They were almost to Chuukou Village, Mion's true home. Her place in Karakura Town was nice, but being around all those Humans was stressful. Mion only felt truly at peace with her fellow An'uuto.

The bus came to a halt, the door swinging open. Mion exited the bus, grateful to be out in the open air once more. She filled her lungs with the exciting scents of the night air. How did Humans operate during the day? Mion was once Human, but every year the details of her Human life faded a little more. Her past was still clear to her—that much was known. It was the small details of Human life that got more difficult to remember.

It was only a short walk from the bus stop to the village. Chuukou Village was located in the forested region close to Mount Fuji, indistinguishable from the many rural similar towns littering the area. No one ever stopped by unless they had specific business there.

Mion trudged onward to Chuukou Village, a frown on her face. It galled her that she would be so stupid, going into the wrong town and getting lost. It had taken so long to get over to Karakura Town after that, and by the time she arrived she hadn't found any new An'uuto in need of guidance or a home.

Chuukou Village was a very rustic-looking place, with sturdy wooden houses and sloping roofs built amongst the rolling hills. Farms slaked the local population's thirst for blood so they didn't need to hunt down Humans or each other. Shops for arts and crafts to sell to the occasional tourist were placed close to the entrance. As usual, the people were up and about.

"Good evening, everyone," Mion greeted in Emu.

A small cheer went up. A pair of children, a boy and a girl, ran up to her. "Welcome home, Big Sister Mion!" they said. They looked human, save for their small fangs gleaming in the moonlight from their beaming grins.

Mion smiled wearily back, her own fangs protruding from the corners of her mouth. It was good to be home.

* * *

Alba Wolf stood proud and firm, her feet planted in the sands of Hueco Mundo. Her massive zanpakutou Yueguangfeng was clenched in her hands. At her right, Estrella Mort held Lianzhizhu at the ready. Standing before them was a trio of Arrancar girls. There was a tomboyish one with a single horn jutting from her forehead and jaw-length dark blue hair. Another was dark-skinned with great abs, a toned body—although nothing like Alba's muscular bulk—and wavy brown hair. A third girl was slender with long straight olive-green hair and pink dots on her face. The tomboy and buff chick glowered menacingly; the slim gal poker faced them, holding her sleeve over her mouth. Alba smirked. They were pretty cute. The tomboy Arrancar even reminded her a little of María. The last she saw María though she had begun to look more like the buff chick.

_I wonder what she looks like now?_ Alba pondered.

"I'll ask you one more time," Tomboy growled. "Are you gonna join Aizen-sama, or do we have to kill you?"

"I'll take the third option," Alba replied. "I'm gonna beat you up, then walk away like nothing happened. When you come-to, please tell Aizen-"sama" that he can go fuck himself."

"You stupid bitch!" Tomboy spat.

Buff Chick drew a large straight sword and leveled it. "Pull it together, Apache. Don't let her words get to you."

"So the she-bear can talk after all," Estrella quipped. "I didn't think it could form words."

"_Who's a she-bear, you little ponce chicken!?_" Buff Chick exploded.

"The both of you have thin skin," Slim Gal uttered lightly.

Tomboy and Buff Chick ignored her. They dashed off with Sonído, Tomboy appearing at Alba's left, Buff Chick appearing at Estrella's right. A red Cero charged from Tomboy's horn. Buff Chick built an orange Cero in her left hand. In front of Alba and Estrella, Slim Gal had a dark pink Cero forming at the end of her right sleeve. All three fired off at once.

"_Eat this!_" Tomboy shouted.

Estrella sped away with his own Sonído at the last second. Alba grinned and raised her arms up to cover her face, allowing the Ceros to hit her directly. An explosion enveloped her, but all it did was damage her clothes. The smoke cleared, and the three were left to gape at how little Alba was hurt.

"Aw, you messed up my outfit," Alba jeered. Her jacket was singed and tattered, her sarashi burnt off almost completely, exposing her huge, firm tits. Alba allowed the girls to get a nice eye-full before charging to Buff Chick.

"Like what you see?" Alba smirked.

In a second her elbow was driven into Buff Chick's toned stomach. The impact slammed Buff Chick backward, her head snapping back painfully. Her zanpakutou flew from her hands, arcing in the air and landing in the sand. Buff Chick collapsed, gasping for breath in ragged bursts.

Alba turned around to see Estrella slash Tomboy's right arm with Lianzhizhu. "Damn it!" Tomboy cursed. Alba was on her next, smashing her chin with her knee. The force flipped Tomboy over onto her back, blood pouring from her mouth.

Only Slim Gal remained. She backed away as Alba and Estrella advanced on her. Alba was impressed that Slim Gal didn't completely lose her cool.

"_Damn…mask-less…freaks!_" Buff Chick swore. She was on her knees, supporting herself with one hand, the other clutching her bruised stomach.

"So, girly, do you wanna fight?" Alba asked, grinning. "It's been a while since I've gotten any ass, and you and your friends are pretty cute. I think I'll make the three of you our bitches for the night. Now show me what you look like under those clothes, or I'll beat you harder than I did them."

Real fear appeared in Slim Gal's eyes, but only for a second. She relaxed and smiled slightly. A second later, Alba understood why. A rolling wave of reiatsu, stronger than any she had ever felt before, filled the air. Alba's eyes widened with fear. Standing atop a sand dune was a new Arrancar, a woman with deep brown skin, messy corn-yellow hair tied into three braids, and alluring green eyes. She wore an unusual outfit, a white jacket that covered the lower half of her face but bared the undersides of her luscious tits. Alba could make out the remains of the woman's Hollow mask on her face, poking out from her strange jacket collar. A brilliant yellow reiatsu flowed up from her in a glowing fountain. It pressed down on Alba, making breathing difficult.

"You," the woman said in a deadly tone. "You would dare think of defiling my Fraccción?"

"Ha-Harribel-sama," Slim Gal uttered. She looked grateful.

"_Get out of here, Estrella!_" Alba yelled. Not waiting for a response, she held her zanpakutou high. "_Shine, Yueguangfeng!_" She would need as much power as possible to even think of fighting the new Arrancar. Her horned, wolf-like Hollow mask formed over her face and her blue hair grew wild and unkempt. Blue fur sprouted over her arms, sides, and back, replacing her clothes. A shaggy blue wolf tail sprang from her back. Alba's zanpakutou split into two separate curved broadswords. Her reiatsu soared, but it still didn't equal the other Arrancar.

Faster than Alba could have imagined, the Arrancar had bought her sword to meet Alba's. The zanpakutou was very peculiar, being stubby and wide with the blade hollowed out, leaving only edges. Despite Alba's great strength, she couldn't budge against the woman's zanpakutou.

"I see you're very strong," the woman said clinically. "Yet you're somehow incomplete. You haven't reached your full potential. You could be as strong as I if your power were properly unlocked."

Alba gritted her teeth, her wolfish fangs bared savagely. "Is that so?" she asked, struggling against the Arrancar's sword.

"There's also something contaminating your reiatsu," the woman continued. "I wasn't even sure at first if you were a Hollow."

The woman suddenly retreated a few steps and pulled her zanpakutou back. Alba drew her swords, ready to retaliate, but she then noticed that the hollow space of the woman's zanpakutou was now full of yellow reiatsu.

"_Ola Azul,_" intoned the woman, and she thrust the sword forward. As she did, a concentrated wave of yellow reiatsu shot from the sword. A burning pain ran through Alba's body as Ola Azul sliced through her midsection. Blood splashed out before Alba's startled eyes. She landed on her knees, a hand clutching the deep gash. Her blood oozed hotly through her fingers. Shit. Was she going to die?

Alba looked up to find the woman towering over her, the green eyes cold. "I should punish you further for threatening my Fracción," she said, "but you may be useful to our cause."

Alba turned her head slightly to see if Estrella was still there. He wasn't. Good. He didn't need to get involved.

_I guess this is it for me. Ah well. That's the life of a Hollow. At least I got my ass kicked by a really sexy lady._

* * *

María Susana had mixed feelings on the World of Darkness. The moment she arrived she breathed in the cool, pure air and realized that it was her true home now. The air of Hueco Mundo, the Transitory World, and even Soul Society seemed dirty and polluted by comparison. It wasn't that those places were _actually_ dirty; they only seemed that way because she was an An'uuto. To her lungs, the World of Darkness just seemed clearer, fresher. The brisk air felt somehow _right_ on her skin, and the natural light, when there was any at all, was dim and pleasant to her senses.

On the other hand, the _second_ thing she first noticed as soon as she arrived in the World of Darkness were the platoon of Remuranian black operation soldiers armed with assault rifles. Kazama had assumed that the soldiers had arrived as soon as they noticed something was wrong with the world gate, and possibly they were expecting the two fugitives to try and escape through the world gate. Either way, it had been a narrow escape from that facility, and the gigai Kisuke Urahara had given them were burned by beam fire in some places. Luckily the gigai were able to take far more punishment than the average An'uuto body, although the wounds were rather annoying.

After that, it soon became clear to María that Kazama had been indeed correct about just how much the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns wanted them dead. The deaths of Tara Niou and Suzuko Nouhara, along with the injuries inflicted upon Prince Resu, were placed squarely on their shoulders, never mind that Niou was killed by Hollows and Nouhara was killed by a Shinigami. Remuran wanted to blame someone for the death of her precious Niou, and the people were howling for María and Kazama's blood. The public knew they were in the World of Darkness somewhere, possibly in Remuran, and not a day went by when María lived in paranoia, flinching at everyone who passed by, especially the police. She and Kazama had to get out of Remuran. Then, a few days earlier, Kazama was able to get in touch with some rebels who were willing to forge then identity papers and surgically modify their gigai in exchange for some money and information about the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns—Kazama had been very close to them at one time so she had some pretty valuable info on them. María had been overjoyed; maybe they could finally leave that awful country.

As María looked at her new surroundings though, she wondered if she wanted to leave after all. It was just a dirty warehouse, but just felt she could finally relax with the people inside. It was a weird feeling after being tense for so many days.

The rebels seemed fascinated by her and Kazama. The girl who escorted them to the hideout energetically inspected her, checking her from every angle, a big grin on her face. "Wow, you're really the ones the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns are so angry over, eh? That's so cool! I wish they were that pissed at me. I bet your bounties are huge!"

"I don't know," María said. She didn't care to know what price was put on her head.

The girl was rather cute, in a boyish way. She was small and lacked curves, her eyes bright and cunning. María wondered if people like Alba and Rangiku had seen her the same way. Ever since absorbing the heidushuijing though María had begun to fill out.

The girl suddenly extended her hand. María nearly jumped back in surprise. Damn her jittery nerves! The rebel girl only wanted to greet her!

"You're pretty jumpy, aren't you," the girl smirked. "I'm Youhi Nyoyue. Nice to meet you!"

Smiling nervously back, María accepted Nyoyue's hand. "I'm María Susana, but I guess you knew that already, right?"

"I sure did! You two are legends!"

"Legends, eh?" María looked over to Kazama. The Shinigami woman was talking to the dour guy with the saber and brown hair. The guy was sitting at a desk while Kazama stood. They must've been working out the details for the identification.

Without any warning, Nyoyue reached out and pinched María's hard bicep. With a startled yelp, María pulled her arm back. "Hey!"

"I heard you were a ghost or something," Nyoyue shrugged. "I wanted to see if you felt solid."

"Yeah I'm solid!" María responded crossly. "I'm a Heipomian, a bunch of human spirits called Hollows merged together. Normally I'd be called an Arrancar, but an An'uuto Hollow is a Heipomian. I'm wearing a fake body so I can better interact with non-spirits like you."

"I can probably see you without the fake body," said Nyoyue. "Most of us can."

"It keeps us from doing weird things in public," María answered, "like moving through solid objects. We're gonna get the heads changed too. It's too easy to recognize us like this."

"I wish I could move through solid walls," Nyoyue pouted. She comically puffed out her lips with fake indignity. María had to smile at that.

Another young girl suddenly popped up to María's right. María was so surprised she nearly toppled over.

_Where did she come from?_

The new girl was dark-skinned and blonde with a thick ponytail, long and messy, worn of her left shoulder. She wore thick goggles and padded yellow clothing covering all of her but her head.

"So," the new girl began, "is that fake body of yours mechanical, or at least partially mechanical?" She prodded María's hand with a long metal rod. Scowling, María stood up and moved out of reach. The girl followed.

"Come on, tell me!" she pleaded.

María rolled her eyes. With a little effort, she pulled herself free from her gigai, allowing it to drop like a dead weight upon the floor. With minimal concentration, María gather reishi from the air under her feet and stepped out of reach. She appeared to hover over the two girls, who watched in amazement.

"_Cool!_" they gasped.

María folded her arms impatiently over her chest and looked down at the girls. "There, I'm out of my gigai. Poke it all you want now; just don't bother me."

The blonde girl bent down to inspect María's lifeless gigai. She picked up the left hand and bent the digits back and forth. "Amazing!" she squealed. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Youhi-chan! Ari-chan! Don't bother our guest."

María turned in the direction of the warm, gentle voice. A beautiful woman with lustrous brown skin and shining golden hair drawn back into a thick hip-length plait tied with a rich green ribbon. Her fringe was separated, framing her mature, lovely face. She wore a simple emerald-green one-piece dress. Her most striking feature though was her wings; broad and powerful, the plumage was pure white. They barely moved yet she was level with María in the air.

_How is she doing that?_ María wondered. _Are those wings for show and she can hover in some other way?_

"Sorry, Big Sister Dereina," the girls replied sheepishly.

"Big Sister Dereina" turned to María, flashing a smile at her. María thought she was really quite beautiful, although her face wasn't so perfect that she looked cold or unapproachable. No, her face had a cute, girlish quality to it, her large green eyes shining with vitality.

"Greetings," she said. "My name's Dereina. You must be María Susana-san."

"I never thought I'd be this famous," María answered with some embarrassment. It really was weird that everyone knew who she was now after being a low-ranking soldier in Tara Niou's army. "Nice to meet you, Dereina."

Dereina motioned to the floor, and lowered herself. María stepped down, as though descending an invisible staircase. Dereina sat herself down on a steel crate, and María joined her. "So, what really happened to Tara Niou and Suzuko Nouhara?" Dereina asked. "I have a feeling the truth is different from the 'official' story."

"You would be right; we had nothing to do with their deaths. Well, a _little_ with Niou. We were fighting her, me because I wasn't gonna work for her any more and because she was threatening my lover's homeland, and Kazama had a moral crisis and couldn't go along with what the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns wanted any more. I _wanted_ to kill Niou because I thought that would be the end of our troubles, but Kazama insisted that we take her alive. But before we could do that Niou was killed and eaten by spirits called 'Hollows'. Nouhara was killed far away from us; neither of us saw her die."

"I see," Dereina said quietly. "But what was going on with all that? The official story is you're a rogue foreign spirit who enticed Kazama-san to do evil."

María sighed and rubbed her temples. "Ugh; it's a long story, but I guess we owe you an explanation."

"It would be helpful," Dereina confirmed. "We can print your side of the story in newspapers and by digi-infonet. Of course, we'll want Kazama-san's side of the story too. You'll probably be asked to repeat your story a few times later."

_This sure is gonna suck,_ María though, dreading the thought of having to repeat the same story over and over. She understood that it was important for the rebellion though.

"Right; so, the beginning. Well Tara Niou, Prince Resu, Seia Kazama, Suzuko Nouhara, and—later on—Marshall of the Armies Fuisa Dehatsu had been assigned to Hueco Mundo, my home world, and close to the home world for Niou and her friends, Soul Society. The Ten Exquisite Sovereigns had known about Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and another close world, the Transitory World, for years by then, but limited their exploratory teams to Hueco Mundo, where their world gate opened into. Hueco Mundo is a place where human spirits in the Transitory World, Pluses, go if they get hungry and become Hollows, a spirit driven to eat other spirits. I'm a Heipomian, an An'uuto-created Hollow variation. Hollows sometimes merge into a stronger Hollow called a 'Menos Grande', and Remuran had been experimenting on the Menos to create soldiers. I'm a product of that research. Anyway, the true aim of the exploration and experimentation was the eventually invade Soul Society; Kazama claimed it was to overthrow a tyrannical regime, which she believed fully. Remuran was cautious though, unwilling to attract attention because they were unsure of Soul Society's true capabilities. That's where Niou comes in. She, Kazama, and Nouhara had been captains of the Gotei 13, Soul Society's military. They abandoned Soul Society, and encountered a Remuranian explore team."

Dereina nodded. "Only a little of that story was revealed. It was claimed that Niou and the others found their way to the World of Darkness by accident. Nothing was ever said of this Soul Society. Please tell me about that world."

"Soul Society is a world where spirits called 'Shinigami' escort Pluses to. The Shinigami themselves live in 'Seireitei' while ordinary Pluses live outside. Hollows slain by the swords of a Shinigami, a 'zanpakutou', are turned back into Pluses and taken to Soul Society, but we still see it as murder of Hollows. Seireitei is guarded by the 'Gotei 13', an elite army of Shinigami split in thirteen divisions headed by captains. Well Niou, Kazama, and Nouhara were all captains, but Niou became an An'uuto through a bite by a captured Hya'an'uuto, and she turned her two friends soon after. They fled Soul Society after that, knowing they couldn't survive there, and also because they had been eating Shinigami for power. Remuran welcomed them because Niou seemed to be an avatar of Rireishi, but also because they were extremely knowledgeable about Soul Society. Niou was a scientist and even explained Shinigami technology to the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns. Moreover, three more captains had recently gone rogue, leaving Soul Society in a crisis. With those advantages and the experimental Heipomian army, the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns thought it would be easy to takeover Soul Society. Hollows are easy to recruit because we hate the Shinigami. We hoped that Niou would destroy Soul Society."

"I see," Dereina said.

María continued. "The plan unraveled because Resu was a complete lunatic. First he used Dream Weaver powers to influence me to steal a heidushijing that Niou was going to use during the invasion, and make me travel to Soul Society. I don't know what he aimed to do, but it resulted in me having to befriend a Shinigami named Rangiku Matsumoto. Together we were able to warn Soul Society ahead of time, and Niou was forced to attack prematurely. Resu wasn't done fucking up his own efforts though; he tried to rape a human named Orihime Ino'ue, and brought her attention to Kazama. Kazama fell in love with Ino'ue, and it was determined that Ino'ue was somehow valuable to the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns—I don't know how and Kazama doesn't know the exact details either. The Ten Exquisite Sovereigns claimed they would allow Ino'ue a choice in coming to them or not, but Niou tried to manipulate events so that Ino'ue would be forced to go no matter what. When Kazama found out she turned against Niou and helped Ino'ue escape. This was unforgivable to the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns, so they decided to kill Kazama. I aided Soul Society in defeated Niou's army, and Niou and Nouhara were killed in the fighting. Resu and Dehatsu escaped though."

"Their deaths would've been especially serious," Dereina said. "Niou was like a national symbol though. Her death is deeply wounding to Remuran's image."

"Yeah."

María shifted around and looked over at Nyoyue and her friend poking over her gigai. Nyoyue was groping the breasts excitedly. María wasn't sure if she should feel violated or not.

"So what are you guys about?" María asked.

"We're Gyourunkai," Dereima said, "the largest resistance group opposing Remuran. We fight for a lot of reasons, but in the end we all have the same goal."

María rather liked the sound of that. She certainly had her own reasons for Remuran to fall.

Kazama came walking up to her, beside her the dour boy and a gorgeous woman with wavy brown hair, glasses, and a body equaling Rangiku's. She even had a beauty mark to the right of her lips like Rangiku. She wore a white lab coat over a red one-piece dress. She fixed María with a friendly smile.

_I sure like all the girls around here,_ María thought wryly.

"Hi Dappuu-kun, Dr. Ganou," Dereina greeted. "A pleasure to meet you, Seia Kazama-san. I'm Dereina."

"Hello," Kazama said dismissively to Dereina. She immediately turned to María. "María, this," she indicated the beautiful woman, "is Dr. Ganou. She'll be operating on our gigai, repairing them and changing the faces."

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, María-san!" Ganou said cheerily. "The chance to examine your gigai is so exciting! If you don't mind me saying it, I wish I could examine you and Kazama-san too. I would love to understand more about Shinigami and Arrancar."

The beautiful doctor examining her body sounded pretty sexy to María. "Hey, you can examine me any day," she said with a slight grin.

Dr. Ganou smiled back, but there was weariness in her eyes. "Oh, yes, that joke _never_ gets old," she said, a slight bitterness to her tone. María regretted the crude remark. Not every beautiful woman was going to be as causal about it as Rangiku.

_Rangiku…_A picture of her lover formed in her head. María sagged. When would they be able to reunite? Would she have to wait until Gyourunkai overthrew the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns? What that moment never came?

"So everything's worked out," the dour youth said—Dappuu according to Dereina. "You give us the information we want, and we get you new identities and get you out of Remuran. You can start new lives far away in Yuebun."

Kazama nodded. "Good. Great. Thanks for all your help."

"It'll just be a few days," Ganou said. "I need to examine the gigai before I make any changes. This could be tricky work."

"Don't worry though," Dereina said. "Dr. Ganou is a genius. She'll have those ready in no time."

"Then we can live our lives in relative peace," Kazama said. She had a relieved look.

María had heard enough. She rose to her feet, her face determined. "No," she said firmly. "I'm not going to Yuebun."

"And why not?" Kazama asked.

"I'm gonna stay! I'm gonna _fight!_"

María jumped onto the crate and faced all those in attendance. Even the two young girls looked up at her. "I've left someone I love behind because those ten assholes have it in for me and might hurt everyone I care about. They can't get into Soul Society now because the world gate was closed, but what if they find another one? I wanna see the one I love again, and to do that those assholes need to be taken out! I can bring you guys a little bit closer to that goal! Sign me up! I wanna join Gyourunkai!"

The two girls started cheering, then Dereina and Ganou. Dappuu fixed a steely gaze on her. "Are you sure?" he asked. "This is a war, you know. It won't be easy."

"Of course it isn't easy!" María answered. "That's why you need all the help you can get!"

Kazama looked startled, even angry. "María—"

"You go, girl!" Nyuyue whooped.

"I knew there was something special about you!" Dereina said.

Dappuu smiled—just barely. "Well, you've certainly got the spirit, and I hear you're quite powerful."

"I can move through solid objects," María said. "They'll never be able to hold me!"

Dappuu seemed more impressed. "Yes, that'll be extremely helpful."

"_Yay!_" The girl in goggles—Ari, apparently—threw her arms up and cheered.

María grinned. She felt absolutely pumped, energized. Everyone looked happy with her…except for Kazama. She shot a glare at María, then turned on her heel and walked away. Abruptly she tore off her gigai and walked through the steel wall, leaving her faux- body lying on the floor like crumpled cast-off clothing.

María blinked, her joy replaced by sad puzzlement.

"Kazama…?"

* * *

_Idiots. Deluded idiots._

Seia sailed high into the air with a single bound. Her feet hit the side of a tall sloping building, designed so that it was too smooth at the base to be climbed. The slope only provided an issue for a mortal, not a Shinigami. Seia simply ran along the side until she reached the top.

The air was heavy with the sound of machinery clanking away to help keep the power going. It was impossible to tell if it was day or night down there; the sky was forever sealed off, leaving an endless darkness, the only illumination coming from the buildings and street lamps. It wasn't bad for Seia though; her senses were adapted to operate in darkness.

A short wall surrounded the top of the building, and behind the wall was a flat space with satellite dishes and antennae poking up from the floor. Seia tucked herself into the corner, her knees pressed against her chest. The entire lower half of her body burned with unquenchable lust. Teeth gritted, Seia did her best to ignore it, trying to focus on María and Gyourunkai.

When she, Tara, and Suzuko had first heard of Gyourunkai they had dismissed them as terrorists. In a few years, she had changed her mind: Gyourunkai were _ineffectual_ terrorists. They had done little damage, at least as far as she could tell. Perhaps Exquisite Sovereign Rubihatsu shielded her from any major atrocities to make Gyourunkai _sound_ harmless, but actually meeting some of their members didn't leave a strong impression on her. The group see met were just disaffected fools looking for something to rebel against. At best people like that were useful idiots for the leaders of the rebellion, but how smart could even their leaders be to think they could fight the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns and win? Battles might be won, but the war inevitably would be in Remuran's favor.

A soft sound reached her ears. Glancing up, she saw María running up to her.

"Kazama! What are you doing up here?" she asked. She looked confused.

"I can't believe you would join those idiots," the former Gotei 13 captain seethed. The urges for sex were like an all-consuming fire inside. The only way to ignore it was intense anger. She wasn't going to give in to it; she wasn't going to let María see her in that pathetic state of arousal.

María looked astonished. Astonished and offended. "'Idiots'? They're gonna help you get out of here! You should be grateful!"

"They're helpful, but they're fighting a hopeless war. They're all going to throw their lives away, and you've going right along with them if you join their little resistance."

María looked stung by Seia's words. "I just want to see Rangiku again!" she retorted. "I'm gonna have to fight if I can stay with her! You told me as long as the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns are around we can't be together! Me and Rangiku, you and Ino'ue…"

"They don't even remember us!" Seia snapped back. "We wiped their minds so they won't miss us, and we left them in the first place because if we stayed Remuran could be eventually return to Soul Society and kill everyone to get us. As long as we stay away from Soul Society the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns will be more intent on catching us here and won't have a reason to find another world gate to Soul Society. Don't you get it? We are keeping them safe by not being with them!"

"And that's way we gotta take the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns out!" María argued back. "Then we can go back and start over with Rangiku and Ino'ue!"

Seia shook her head slowly. "No we can't, you idiot. I know the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns. I've seen their power first hand, what they can do. I'm nothing compared to them. Tara Niou, for all her influence, was nothing in terms of raw power to even the weakest of them. Even with the power of a heidushuijing inside you, you're still nothing to them. The only reason they care about you at all is because they needed someone to blame for Tara's death. I once asked Exquisite Sovereign Uneiken why they didn't just crush Gyourunkai themselves."

"And why is that?"

"He said, because a little conflict is good for the state, and it's not worth the effort of accidentally killing any innocents along with the rebels. They're _amused_ by Gyourunkai's efforts because they know the rebels can never harm them!"

"They're not invincible!" María shouted. An angry vein throbbed on her temple. "No one is! Even the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns have a weakness! If they didn't they'd rule all of the World of Darkness by now! Yet they don't! Something is holding them back. We just need to find out what it is!"

Seia looked away, focusing instead on a satellite dish pointing up into the huge ceiling above them. How did that thing even find reception? Her anger was beginning to be replaced by despair. It would be much harder to resist her addiction that way.

"Fine, María. Go join if you really want. Just…leave me alone."

Seia's skin felt hot. She clutched her legs as tightly as she could and screwed her eyes shut. She took deep, ragged breaths. She needed it badly. She needed sex so badly.

"Hey, are you okay?" María asked. Her voice sounded far away.

"I'm fine. Just go away."

"Really?"

"_Yes! Get the fuck away from me!_" Seia exploded.

"All right, all right. I'm leaving."

Seia opened her eyes again. María was leaping over the side of the building. At once a crushing sense of loneliness washed over her. She rose up and tried to follow but the girl had already departed, leaping over the wall. "No, come back," Seia croaked weakly. She collapsed on her knees and dropped down. Her sex burned harshly. "I…need you…"

She rolled onto her side. Tearfully, Seia began to furiously masturbate. She sobbed helplessly as her fingers worked, thrusting in and out of her burning slit. A large bulge formed in her robe from her penis, already painfully erect and having emerged from its hiding place on its own. Her other moved to rapidly stroke her throbbing shaft. She didn't care about pleasure; she just needed to climax enough that her cravings would go away for a while.

Seia originally had Tara and Suzuko to rely on to satisfy her demanding addiction. Her lovers had been very willing and understanding. Even when they were able to help, Seia always could summon a call girl to take cake of things. Many of them were deeply honored by her patronage.

_Would any of them like me now?_ she wondered. She felt so filthy and useless. There she was, masturbating uncontrollably on the rooftop of a building, crying over her past. Even Orihime would've turned away in disgust. She would be right to—a slut like herself would only tarnish Orihime's purity.

Seia's body jerked as she came to a joyless climax. She lay motionless, panting as her desires faded a little. Her misery remained though. What was the point of escaping to Yuebun without at least María to keep her company? María was stubborn; she was going to stick with Gyourunkai even if it meant her death. Nothing Seia could say would change her mind. Was that all she had to look forward to, an empty, meaningless life all alone?

No, not quite. She reached out and clumsily drew Shoujahitsumetsu from its sheathe. The katana gleamed dully in the faint light available to her. No Shinigami was ever truly alone; there was always the zanpakutou. Shoujahitsumetsu wasn't much for conversation though. A zanpakutou honestly wasn't that great to talk to most of the time. Shoujahistsumetsu had been kind enough to console her when after losing Tara and Suzuko though.

"So, are you all right now?"

Seia cried out at the voice behind her. She hastily adjusted her clothes and got to her feet, Shoujahitsumetsu at the ready. Standing there was a thin woman with shoulder-length hair and a spiky fringe. She wore a dark, heavy cloak. Her ears swept back to a wavy point and her eyes were a bright green with concentric circles within the iris in place of a pupil. Dark downward-pointed triangle-shaped marks were on her cheeks. By the ears, eyes, and markings, Seia recognized the woman as a Ryukubi.

Seia's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Minwan Hyuumou," the woman answered. "I'm one of the Gyourunkai. I like to hang out up here when I wanna be alone." She scratched her head nonchalantly. "Then I heard you come up and listened while you talked and cried. I didn't wanna interrupt, so I stayed away. Sorry to listen in on you, but you sounded like you had problems. Feeling better?"

Seia lowered her zanpakutou. Hyuumou seemed trustworthy. "Yeah, I feel a little better," she said. Hyuumou was a stranger, but Seia was grateful for the company. Since Hyuumou saw her from behind she probably wasn't able to tell Seia had been masturbating. Seia hoped that was the case as least.

Hyuumou came closer. "You're Seia Kazama, aren't you? I heard you were coming to meet us, but I wasn't there to see you and María Susana."

Seia said nothing. Hyuumou stood over her. "You look like shit," she said. "Really, I mean you look awful. Would you like to clean up at my place?"

"Ugh." Seia did feel pretty dirty, in more ways than one. "Really, you wouldn't mind?"

"Normally I would," Hyuumou said, "but you're Seia Kazama. I gotta show some respect to you for riling up the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns."

Seia was silent at that.

Hyuumou turned around to walk away and Seia noticed the large two-handed sword on her back. _She must be awfully strong to wield that thing,_ Seia thought.

* * *

"How are your wings feeling, Fuisa-kun?"

"Good, A little sore, but good." Fuisa Dehatsu lightly extended his newly regenerated white wings, the smile of a vixen on his handsome face.

"I see. I'm glad to hear that." Fuisa's master, the greatest man who ever lived, walked slowly, deliberately, down the garden path. Fuisa followed, a few steps behind Master.

The Imperial Botanic Gardens were built to please Master's love of beauty, and he especially enjoyed gardening. He had every imaginable plant from all over the World of Darkness growing in the gardens, and when nature alone was not enough to satisfy him, Master set his botanists on creating newer, more beautiful plants. Sometimes these creations became self-aware and took off, thirsty for blood. Master let those run free as long as they didn't cause undue harm to other plants. He even trained some as security for the gardens. Master was never one to let something like that go to waste.

Still, Fuisa wished Master grew more recognizable fruits in the gardens, like apples or peaches. There were fruits, but Fuisa didn't know what they were and wasn't willing to eat any of them. Fuisa also thought maybe a few vending machines and drinking fountains wouldn't hurt either. But no, Master seemed to be in no hurry to put such comforts in the gardens. He guessed the laboratories had some, but he wasn't about to go see what they did in those places. Some of Master's plant experiments were…disquieting, to say the least.

Of course, you couldn't expect to always understand the genius of the greatest man who ever lived.

"What did he taste like?" Master asked suddenly. "Captain Byakuya Kuchiki I mean. You haven't told me."

"I haven't? Oh, well…Quite sweet and strong. Healthy. Noble. Quality blood. I wish I could present him to you now. Then maybe I would rape him. I'd like to make him cry before you."

"You'd do many things for me," Master said, smiling wryly. "I'd like very much to have the whole lot of them driven before me, beaten and broken, and made to submit to my will."

"I'm very sorry I didn't succeed the first time," Fuisa said, although his smile didn't waver in the least. He had his fun, and it wasn't his fault everything was handled so badly. They had badly underestimated the forces of Soul Society, and they would have a lot of time to reflect on that fact as they were unlikely to find another world gate to Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, or the Transitory World any time soon.

"The loss was extremely unfortunate," Master said. "We gained some new insights and experimental subjects, but Niou-dono's death is tremendous blow to our image and a terrible insult to Rireishi-sama."

"Has the Dream Master found a replacement yet?"

"No; another avatar is unlikely for the foreseeable future. We were lucky enough to find Niou-dono."

Even with Niou dead, Master still put a great deal of respect on her.

"If we again attack Soul Society, would you have me deployed again?"

"I find it unlikely," Master said. "The rebels are growing a…little more bothersome as of late. We will need you and your armies to win some flashy battles and look good for the cameras."

The rebels kill one of his daughters and he deems them a _little_ more bothersome? Master was very cold sometimes. "I will avenge the Princess. I will be sure to crush and humiliate the rebels for this insult."

"Not too quickly," Master admonished. "Remuran needs enemies to keep us sharp, and my loyal children need someone to hate and rally against. Gyourunkai is perfect for that. We have sympathy pouring in for my daughter's death."

"How tasteless!" Fuisa laughed. "But anyway, back to Soul Society. How will we deal with that when the time comes?"

"We are advancing Exquisite Sovereign Getosa's proposals," said Master. "The subjects harvested from Soul Society and Hueco Mundo will provide more than enough material for Project Black Wing."

"Black Wing, eh?"

Master stopped to examine a tree. The bark was black and the branches resembled arms. The leaves were a pale peach color. Was it his imagination, or did the leaves tremble even without wind?

"Yes, Fuisa-kun. It may take centuries, maybe millennia, but we shall return to Soul Society and recover Reireishi-sama's weapons. And one way or another, that girl, Orihime Ino'ue, will belong to me."

A groaning noise seemed to issue from the uncanny tree. It bent at the middle somehow, and bowed to Master. Now that he thought about it, the leaves reminded Fuisa of lightly colored skin.

Fuisa's smile stretched into a malevolent grin. "Knowing you, old friend, some very frightening things will happen to Orihime-chan. Yet somehow, I think I envy her."

Master chuckled and moved on. The plants shuddered and swayed in deference to him, just as all living things will do one day.

Master was the greatest man who ever lived after all.

* * *

"Project Black Wing?"

"Yes, Your Highness. The Emperor has decreed that you will enter the project."

Prince Resu stared up at the ceiling, knot of unease twisting in his stomach. While his father hadn't officially punished him or blamed him for anything, he had a feeling the Black Wing Project was going to have to be his way of making up for his failures.

_Failures that should've been my glory._

Resu lay in bed, his wounds fading, but scars remaining. The injuries inflicted upon him by that hybrid freak Ichigo Kurosaki were surprisingly difficult to heal. Resu had been very uncomfortable for the past few days. His hate made the pain tolerable. The feeling of impotence and weakness, of how he let Princess Piglet escape unharmed, remained intolerable.

Dr. Pasatsu Hotsuyoku sat with his legs crossed on a chair beside the bed. He peered down at Resu with what Resu perceived as mild contempt. Let him; the doctor didn't need to know of Resu's actual ambitions. "If Project Black Wing is a success your power will be increased significantly," Hotsuyoku stated dryly. Resu never imagined someone telling you that you could have more power could possibly make it sound boring, but Hotsuyoku somehow managed. "Also, Your Highness, the project's aim is better survive in Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. I trust you desire revenge on the ones who injured you?"

Resu's hand moved to the scars on his once flawless visage. Revenge against Kurosaki and Princess Piglet? "Yes. I would like that actually."

Hotsuyoku smiled. It wasn't very pleasant at all. "Good; your father knew you would agree—although he would have sent you off to Exquisite Sovereign Getosa for Project Black Wing even if you weren't interested."

Resu's blood turned to ice. Surely he heard that incorrectly. "Which Exquisite Sovereign?"

"Getosa." The smile grew wider. "Exquisite Sovereign Getosa is heading the project."

Resu swallowed nervously. Was revenge worth the price of accepting power from Getosa? If he did, he might come back…changed. Permanently. Not that he had a choice in the matter though.

"What is Project Black Wing, exactly?"

"I have no idea."

Resu's heart sank.

* * *

It had been a while since Seia had bothered to look at her reflection. She was shocked by what she beheld: Her lush, midnight-black hair had begun to gray in some areas and hung limply. Huge dark circles had formed beneath her golden eyes. She looked much older and weary of the world, life, everything.

Seia stared in disbelief. What happened to her? She looked and felt like a completely different person. She was glum, moody, and needy, yet she pushed people away from her. The Seia Tara, Suzuko, and Orihime had fallen in love with had been proud, strong, and sharp. Even with her sex addiction at its worst, she didn't let it get her down for long.

Seia sagged against the bathroom door, her knees weak. She had neglected herself completely ever since running away to Remuran, the stress of the recent days taking their toll on her.

Someone banged on the door. "Are you okay in there?" came Hyuumou's voice, slurred by drinking.

"I…no, I…I'm not okay," Seia stumbled. She moved back to the mirror and sink. The door flung open. In the reflection, Seia saw Hyuumou without her cloak and sword, her body rugged and athletic. She held an open can of beer and her face was flushed. Her breasts were firm and without a bra beneath the white sleeveless shirt she was now wearing.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Seia eyed the woman. She was surprised by how attractive she really was. Hyuumou had the toned figure of a veteran soldier, an image enhanced by the worn brown military trousers she was wearing. Seia's lust stirred once more.

Hyuumou took a swig from her can and burped shamelessly. "What? Like what you see?"

"_Erm…_"

Hyuumou sat on the tan motel bed, peering curiously at Seia. "So, what's your problem?"

Seia sighed, and worked up the courage to tell her hostess what bothered her, even her addiction.

When she finished, Hyuumou was silent for a moment. "An addiction?" she asked. "To sex?"

"That's right," Seia answered shyly. She hoped Hyuumou wouldn't laugh or say if there was one good addiction then a sex one was great.

Hyuumou smirked. "Wanna see if I can help?"

What did she have to lose? "All right."

At once, Myuumou locked her lips with Seia's, their tongues entwining. Seia found her breath sour from all the beer, but she didn't care; it was her first kiss in a while and it felt sublime. Hyuumou's mouth was hot and heavy on hers, hungry and full of lust.

Seia embraced the shorter woman, placing her hands on Hyuumou's perfect backside. She was in terrific shape, and Seia needed more. Her ebony hands moved to the front of Myuumou's trousers and worked the button and zipper off, leaving the trousers to slide down and reveal her moist white pants. Hyuumou broke off the kiss to begin taking her shirt of too. Seia's breath caught in her throat when those firm, well-sized breasts came into view, her nipples hard and perky.

"Take yours off too!" Hyuumou commanded breathlessly.

Seia wordlessly slipped out of the black robes. She stood before Hyuumou in only her pants. She smiled and moved to the bed. Sitting cross-legged on the comforter, she cupped her large, soft breasts, kneading them slowly.

Hyuumou leered, clearly enjoying the show. Seia could feel a warmth building in her breasts. The warmth moved to her nipples, which had hardened considerably. Seia sighed throatily as pearly drops of milk formed at the tips and rolled down the swell of her breasts. It felt wonderful, almost like a mild orgasm though her nipples.

"Eh?" Hyuumou looked surprised. Seia had to giggle at how stupid her hostess looked. "Kazama, your boobs…"

"_Mmm…_Just a little modification," Seia purred. "Try some."

Hyuumou set her beer on the table stand and leaned forward to take a lick at one dripping nipple. "No, I want you to suck it."

Hyuumou obeyed. She climbed into bed with Seia and put her lips on the nipple of Seia's left breast. Seia felt pressure applied to her breast and her body reacted by increasing the flow of milk. She groaned at her sweet letdown. Her unattended breast increased its output to match its twin, spraying warm streams of milk onto Myuuhou's hair, face, and breasts. Seia laughed, tears in the corners of her eyes. She collected some milk from her right breast on her hand then licked her fingers clean. Her milk was warm and sweet. She was glad; she had feared her milk might not have been so good after all the stress.

Her penis suddenly popped from her crotch, rising like a snake from her pants. She couldn't hold it back anymore, and the head bumped against Hyuumou's hard, flat stomach. Seia's felt her penis twitch at the contact.

Hyuumou suddenly broke off from breastfeeding. "Eh? What the hell…?" She stared at Seia's long shaft, a fat drop of milk oozing from the tip.

"A…another one of my modifications…" Seia sighed. She smiled and waved the erect member seductively at Hyuumou. "Care to try?

Hyuumou stared in confusion. "But I'm not…I'm not into guys…Are you…Fuck it! You're just so hot, Kazama!"

She leapt into Seia's arms and kissed her neck repeatedly. Seia laughed with delight, her stiff erection pressing into her friend's stomach. Some hot milk squirted out, coating the firm stomach. Seia wanted to keep rubbing against until she came, but she needed to pleasure her new friend too.

Seia gently pushed Hyuumou back and licked her hard right nipple. She quickly switched to the left, then back again as Hyuumou moaned cutely. Hyuumou's breasts were smaller than Seia's but found their firmness remarkably sexy. She sucked hard on the nipple, her tongue swirling around it. Seia loved how Hyuumou sounded, laughing and groaning at the same time. She squeezed her own breasts, lacing Hyuumou with a fine misting of milk on her gleaming skin. Seia then withdrew from her breast and began licking up the milk on Hyuumou's body.

Seia's penis was dying for release. It throbbed hotly, eager to climax. Seia smiled at Hyuumou and touched her face, tracing her fingers down her cheek. "I want to fuck you," she whispered huskily, "with my cock."

Hyuumou shivered at her touch. "This is so weird!" she said. "But what the hell? Let's try it!"

Hyuumou lay back on the bed invitingly, her legs spread wide. Seia straddled her muscular hips, ready to enter Hyuumou. She pulled the woman's pants down, revealing her pink, dripping slit. Seia pressed the fat tip of her penis against the wet opening, remembering how she had refused to take Orihime's virginity even though the girl had wanted sex. She began easing herself in, the fleshy folds stretching to accommodate her girth. Hyuumou cried out sharply. Seia bent low to kiss her. "I know it hurts," she whispered. "It'll be all right."

Hyuumou nodded, tears in her eyes. They waited a while in silence, before Hyuumou calmed down. "Okay," she whispered. "Let's do this."

Seia resumed her gentle thrusting. Her every instinct screamed to pound away, but she couldn't. Her penis was very large and she couldn't risk hurting Hyuumou. She was rewarded by the lovely cries her friend was making.

_Be patient. Get her to come first._

Seia panted, her head bobbing up and down. Sweat dripped from her brow and matted her fringe to her forehead. Milk rolled in drops from her swollen breasts to splash onto Hyuumou's own chest. The room felt very hot. Her length was being squeezed by a passage of pure, wet silk. Her body cried for release, but she kept her slow pace.

Hyuumou suddenly tensed up. Her eyes snapped open. "Oh…_Oh!_"

Seia increased her pace slightly. She smiled down to her friend. "Here it comes," she whispered lovingly. The stirrings of orgasm were running through her shaft and tickling her sex. Her breasts were so heavy with milk she thought she was going to burst. The most intense of orgasms was almost upon her.

Hyuumou cried out, writhing in the throes of her climax. Seia tensed her body, and gasped her own orgasm began. Her thick shaft erupted a copious torrent of hot milk into Hyuumou's hungry sex. Her slit convulsed, sending brief waves of sexual juices down her legs. Simultaneously, her breasts released her milk in thick streams, splashing all over Hyuumou. Seia cried loudly out in extreme pleasure, her body rocked by essentially four orgasms at once.

After what felt like an all-too brief eternity, Seia collapsed panting, tired and sweaty, but truly happy for the first time in a long while. The comforter was wet with their cooling fluids, but neither of them cared.

"Oh, shit…" Hyuumou wiggled beneath Seia. Seia sluggishly moved off her. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Did you like it?" Seia asked. She licked some milk off Hyuumou's ample breasts.

"I never thought I'd let a cock inside me. Not bad though." She smirked at Seia. "The rest of you is amazing too. Pretty weird though. Are you really a man, or a woman with surgery or what?"

"Surgery, like I said before," Seia answered.

"Oh, yeah."

They were silent for a moment.

"So, what now?" Seia asked anxiously. She hoped the lovely woman beside her loved her now. She wanted—needed—a partner to love and cherish.

"I dunno. That sure was great. I'd like to do some more sometime."

"Do you…love me?"

"It's a bit early to say that, Kazama."

Seia rolled over, feeling dejected again, even though it only made sense. "Oh."

"We can be friends who fuck though," Hyuumou chuckled. "Just come to me when you need to blow another load. There are other members of Gyourunkai who might be interested in some fun with you."

Seia smiled. "That's a nice offer, but I'm not joining Gyourunkai or anything. I'm moving to Yuebun."

"Oh." Hyuumou sounded disappointed to Seia. "What are you gonna do there?"

"I don't know. Just stay safe."

"Maybe that's your problem."

Seia sat up. "What?"

"Maybe you don't have any purpose or meaning now. Two of the most precious people to you are dead, and you don't think you can ever see the remaining one. With that attitude, of course you're depressed. If all you have to look forward to is staying alive there's no point to anything."

"That much is obvious," Seia said, a little more bitterly than she intended. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Find a new purpose! Dedicate yourself to reuniting with that girl, or fighting the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns, or whatever you think you should do!"

"A purpose…"

Orihime's kindly smiling face appeared in her mind. _I love you, Seia-san…_

Tears rolled from her eyes. She blinked hard but they refused to go away. "I have to protect her," she choked out. "She may be safe now, but Rubihatsu wanted her too. He may be distracted by me for the moment, but he'll come back for her eventually!"

She clutched herself to Hyuumou's breasts and wept into her. "I can't let that happen! Orihime…Orihime, I'll love and protect you, even if you can't me member me!"

She cried long into the night, Hyuumou holding her gently.

* * *

María sighed. Where did Kazama go?

"That was pretty stupid of your friend," Kin'na said. She was curvy, spiky-haired woman with green-feathered wings and talons on her fingers. "If someone saw her she might be in real trouble."

The doors to the warehouse opened. María looked up to see Kazama and another woman enter.

"Oh, hi," María said bitterly. "Your gigai isn't ready yet. Try to stay here until it's done. Your new identification papers are useless until then."

"I'm not going to Yuebun," Kazama said.

María blinked. "What?"

Kazama smiled. For the first time that María could remember since arriving in Remuran. "There's someone I love who needs my help," she proclaimed. "The sooner I can return to her, the better, and I suppose being with you people will be my best chance for that."

María's heart leapt. "You mean, you're gonna join Gyourunkai?" A smile broke across her face.

"Yes, Seia's one of us now," the other woman said.

"Thanks to Minwan here helping me understand," Kazama said.

María ran up to Kazama and hugged her. "With both of us working together, not even Rubihatsu stands a chance!" she laughed.

A cheer went up from the other rebels. At last, the two wanderers had found a home and people they could call their own.

* * *

"Even with all this craziness with Aizen and the Arrancar," Rangiku said, "I think everything's gonna be okay, Captain!"

"I should hope so, Matsumoto," Toushirou answered distantly.

They were walking along in their gigai, Rangiku's breasts popping from her school uniform. It was clear that Toushirou was disturbed by the news about the Royal Key, and his narrow victory over the Arrancar the night before. He needed some cheering up.

Rangiku put a coquettish finger to her lips. "Captain, if you ever feel down, just tell me, and I'll let you have a peek at my big, juicy melons…"

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, you're not paying attention! All right then!"

"Matsumoto! Button your shirt back up right now!"

Rangiku laughed and ran along the street, her shirt wide open. The times were dire, but she was happy and free, and one had to enjoy life when she could. Things would always get better if you waited.

_**The end**_

_**VOICES OF THE SEQUEL**_

_Rangiku: What is this power? I…I feel incredible!_

_Orihime: Kurosaki-kun, you've saved me so many times. Now I must save you!_

_María: I'm evolving…My power's out of control!_

_Seia: No, it can't possibly be you!_

_Tatsuki: You won't lie to me and Orihime-chan ever again! _

_Ichigo: Who are you and why are you trying to kill me!?_

_Momo: I don't trust you for a moment._

_Hitsugaya: Soul Society will be torn apart if this continues. _

_Resu: Witness my new power!_

_Shinji: So she's returned. This will be interesting._

_Rukia: So this is the new enemy._

_**Bleach: Creatures of the Night Data File**_

**Chamon Jikuto **

Chamon Jikuto (茶門食堂 [チャモンジクト] _Chamon Jikuto_, _lit_. Chamon Cantina) is a cantina in Boumindou's lower levels.

**Boumindou**

Boumindou (薄明都 [ボウミンドウ] _Boumindou_, _lit_. twilight capital) is the capital city of Remuran

**Pidaku**

Pidaku (裨特 [ピダク] _Pidaku_, _lit_. help special) are cat-like An'uuto

**Hantomu**

Hantomu (漢唐 [ハントム] _Hantomu_, _lit_. fellow abrupt) are very human-like An'uuto.

**Futo**

Futo (弗 [フト] _futo_, _lit_. negative) is the currency of the Empire of Greater Remuran.

**Youhi Nyoyue **

Youhi Nyoyue (如月 尤飛 [ニョユエ ヨウヒ] _Nyoyue Youhi_) is a perky girl rebel.

**Dereina**

Dereina (地麗那 [デレイナ] _Dereina_) is a kindly woman rebel.

**Ari Hasan**

Ari Hasan (哈傘 阿里 [ハサン アリ] _Hasan Ari_) is another perky girl rebel.

**Chaifui Ganou**

Chaifui Ganou (我農 知恵 [ガノウ チャイフイ] _Ganou Chaifui_) is a beautiful woman scientist rebel.

**Digi-Infonet**

Digi-Infonet (数字情報網 [すうじじょうほうもう] _Suuji Jouhoumou_) is like the Internet in the World of Darkness.

**Gyourunkai**

Gyourunkai (強龍会 [ギョウルンカイ] _Gyourunkai_, _lit_. mighty dragon society) is a resistance group opposed to the rule of the Ten Exquisite Sovereigns.

**Dappuu**

Dappuu (突風 [ダップウ] _Dappuu_) is a dour boy rebel.

**Ryukubi**

Ryukubi (緑夕 [リュクビ] _Ryukubi_, _lit_. green evening) is a human-like race of An'uuto.

**Minwan Hyuumou **

Minwan Hyuumou (暁霧 明雲 [ヒュウモウ ミンワン] _Hyuumou Minwan_) is a tough woman soldier rebel.

**Imperial Botanic Gardens**

Imperial Botanic Gardens (皇宮植物園群 [こうぐうしょくぶつえんぐん] _Kouguu Shokubutsuengun_) is the experimental garden of Master.

**Master**

Master (御主人様 [ごしゅじんさま] _Goshujin-Sama_) is Fuisa Dehatsu's nickname for his old friend.

**Dream Master**

Dream Master (夢達人 [むたつじん] _Mutatsujin_) is the religious leader of Remuran.

**Project Black Wing**

Project Black Wing (黒翼計画 [こくよくけいかく] _Kokuyoku Keikaku_) is a mysterious experiment by Exquisite Sovereign Getosa.

**Kin'na**

Kin'na (金奈 [キンナ] _Kin'na_) is a lovely woman rebel.

_Author's note: Two years. It has been two years since I started _Bleach: Creatures of the Night_. It feels like a brief time since my first successful fan fiction. I had the idea for this special chapter for a while, but I decided to save it until the two-year anniversary of _Creatures of the Night_. I hope you like it. It was rather fun to write, but it was hard to decide what to include and what to discard. I had many ideas and not enough time to implement them all. Hopefully by next year this time, I will be starting the true sequel. _

_Minwan Hyuumou was created by CrazyNinjaPenguin. Kin'na and Estrella Mort were created by Rahkshi500. I appologize for the tiny role for Kin'na. She will get a better role another time. _


End file.
